Espionage Affairs
by Abyss of Ice
Summary: "If you join, the government will forgive all of your crimes and pardon you for the many lives you almost took." That day, she shouldn't have talked back to that boy. She shouldn't have gone home. She shouldn't have gone to Samuel's house. But now, she had to suffer the consequences. - BumblebeeXOCXSideswipe/Sunstreaker, other pairings included-
1. Under Arrest

**I wanted another shot at this Transformers business. The original story I had thought up was NOWHERE near what this is right now. It may seem like nothing much right now, but I've got big plans for this. Big, big, big.**

**Alexis Perrie and Hope Prime belong to me.**

**Transformers characters belong to Michael Bay.**

* * *

**I am a fighter.**

**I don't like it when people give me orders, or when they force me to do stuff I don't want too. I get in trouble a lot because of that, which is why my parents kicked me out of the house when I was young. I've made a living fighting in street fights and getting good grades. It's a big contradiction between personalities but that's how I have to live to support Haru and Hana, my dog and cat.**

**It was one of those days, after a rather violent fight and a scolding from the chief police officer, that my meaningful real life finally began.**

* * *

"I don't like how you're always getting into fights, Alex. Please, just give it a rest."

The black haired girl rolled her eyes. The police was lecturing her again about getting into yet another fight that week. How many was it for that year? Thirty? Thirty-five? Or had the number hit fifty already? She sighed. How much punishment was she going to get this time? Probably a week in jail...

"You know, I'll give you one more chance, just one, or I'll kick you out of this city for good. If I hear you get into another street fight again, I will show no mercy. Jail for seven years, equal to the amount of time that the people you have sent to the hospital in these fights have spent in the hospital, all accumulated. You are dismissed."

Alexis stood up, rolling her eyes once more before leaving the little cramped office. She jumped out the door and closed it, before sighing in relief. No punishment for her... But from now on, she would have to be careful to not get caught. Her job was risky, and it wasn't worth losing her scholarship to the most prestigious school in the state, and maybe even her freedom. She began to walk away from the police station when she realized someone tugging at her shirt. She turned around and saw a girl about twelve years of age tugging her. She had short blonde hair and blue eyes, and she had a strange mark on her forehead and left arm. She also was wearing clothes that gave her the image of a biker-girl; a purple tank top, ripped skinny jeans, black knee-high boots, and armlets with a blue stripe running vertical, and a pink and red stripe going horizontally. She had an innocent look on her face, in spite of her clothes.

"You're Alexis Perrie, right?" The girl asked.

"Yup."Alex said. "Who's asking?"

"Hope! Geez, 'Hide leaves you alone one second and you run off? What the Prime is wrong with you?"

A blonde haired boy who looking about nineteen or twenty ran up to them. He pulled the blonde girl away, who started kicking and thrashing, yelling stuff like 'leave me alone' and 'let me go right now, moron!' Alex raised an eyebrow as the boy looked at her.

"Sorry about that. You didn't see that..." He said, chuckling nervously.

"Yes I did."

He stopped, and so did the little girl. "I don't think I heard correctly, what did you say?"

"You moron! She said she did!" The little girl exclaimed punching his arm so he would let her go. He didn't.

"That's right. I said 'Yes, I did.' Is there a problem with that?" Alex asked.

"N-No! It's just... Not a lot of girls say stuff like that when I say that... They always say, 'Okay, whatever you say!' or something like that. I was just surprised to hear it from a girl like you, is all."

"What exactly do you mean by, 'Girl like you?'" She asked. "Are you poking fun at me?"

"No! Not at all! Um... Let's go Hope! 'Hide's waiting!"

"Nooooo! Don't take me back! I have important business with Alexis! Pleease!"

The boy grabbed the girl and proceeded in dragging her back to wherever they came from. Alex shrugged. A siren came off in a certain direction, a long with a lot of barking. She suddenly ran, and the boy turned around at her footsteps, watching her retreating figure dart towards the edge of the city. As she neared the place she lived, she began seeing more and more police cars. When she reached the old abandoned mansion she called home sweet home, she saw that there were helicopters hovering above it, a van that belonged to the pound, and many police cars. She ran to the front and gasped. Her beloved dog, Haru, and her cat, Hana, were being strapped into a very intimidating van the belonged to the pound, being treated very rough while being shoved into cages.

"Stop! What are you doing?! Let them go!" She cried.

"Are you the girl who lived in this house?" A police officer asked.

"Yeah, you bet, you asshole! Now please, let my friends go!"

"No. You are illegally keeping them and we must take action. You are under arrest, young lady, for trespassing, owning illegal pets, sending people into handicaps and stealing from a local bank, grocery store, pe-"

"Under arrest my ASS!"

Alex lifted her leg and kicked the police officer in a very tender spot, if you get what that means. She punched the woman who was taking the two animals into the van and took them back, Hana climbing on her shoulder and Haru following her. The black-haired girl took a picture than fled the scene. At least five or six police officers got into their cars and chased after her.

"The things I get into for you guys, huh? It's all worth it though." She told Haru and Hana.

Haru barked as if he agreed and suddenly took the lead. Alex shook her head and held onto Hana and followed the black and white husky. He lead her to the house of one of her acquaintances, Samuel Witwicky. She really didn't know him that well, since the only time they had communicated was when she beat the crap out of a bunch of bullies trying to hit him, but he might be able to hide her. Haru started barking loudly, and soon, a familiar brown-haired boy opened the door.

"Alex?"

"Mind letting me in, Sam?" She asked.

"Uh..." As soon as he heard the police officers, he nodded as he understood the situation. "Come in! Hurry!"

The black-haired girl ran inside along with the two animals. The police cars went past the house, and when they were gone, she sighed in relief. Haru licked her, but then, she started to cry. The photo that was stuffed in her pocket fell out, and Samuel just sighed.

"Alright, what happened?"

"The police trashed my house. They burned everything, and took everything. I only got to save the picture of Lilly." Alex replied.

"Lilly? Your sister?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. And Ciel, my little brother."

"Oh, Sam, is this your girlfriend? Why is she crying? Did you dump her?" Judy asked, walking into the room with Ron.

"Oh, no, Ms. Witwicky, it's nothing like that. I barely know him." Alex said.

"Really? Then why is she in my house?" Ron said.

"She was being-"

"Alright young lady, put your hands in the air and surrender."

Alex turned around and growled, as she was being held at gunpoint.

* * *

**Well, that's about it. So far, I have the next few chapters planned out. Please read and review! It motivates me to write!**


	2. Welcome to Quadrant 4

**Hey, back with the second chapter of Espionage Affairs! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and following it. XD, you guys made me smile when I opened my inbox today.**

**Alexis Perrie, Renee and Reine Ryane and Hope and the plot belong to me.**

**Transformers characters belong to Michael Bay.**

* * *

Above her, stood a man in a uniform, holding a gun against her forehead. Another man in a suit came, staring at the black-haired girl cold and hard. Alex didn't put her hands in the air, nor did she try to fight back. It was way too early to have her brains blown out. She still had a life to live!

"Miss Alexis Perrie, am I correct?" The man asked.

"Don't 'Miss Alexis Perrie' me, you idiot." Alex said angrily.

"Don't test the boss. He'll blow your brains." The man with the gun said.

"Go ahead and try, ugly boy."

The man in the suit cleared his throat. "My name is Cyrus Coscrewe. I have been sent here to retrieve you."

"For what? Am I finally going to jail."

"I am reaching the end of my rope with you..."

"Where's the rope?" She joked.

"Ahem... The leader of the special organization is interested in you. He wants you to join Quadrant 4. He has authority to pardon all of your crimes if you join. Do you agree to the terms and conditions."

Alex stood up. "Let me ask you something. Do you know why I have this criminal record? Because I don't take orders from anyone. The person who is meant to boss me around isn't born yet, and don't think that you can bribe me with that offer. But, since you asked so _nicely_, I'll go."

"Good choice."

Alex grabbed the dog and held him in her arms, but she was forced to put it back down. "Sam, mind taking care of Haru and Hana?"

Sam nodded, and the dog and cat ran to him. The black-haired girl followed the man in the suit, and he pushed her into a helicopter rather violently, and it flew off into the night sky.

For about three hours, the helicopter flew on and on, until they finally landed somewhere. Where it was, Alex didn't know, since she had been blindfolded, and she had fallen asleep for the first two and a half hours. When they landed, however, it was awfully bumpy, and since she wasn't wearing a seatbelt, she rammed into the seat in front of her.

"C'mon, what kind of driver did you hire?!" She yelled.

"Get off the helicopter and follow me, please." A young woman said, opening the door.

Alex sighed as she got off. She followed the woman, or rather, was dragged by the woman, into a metallic chamber. Four teenagers stood at the other side of a very long silver metal table. Two were twins, girls with red hair but different colored eyes. The girl on the left had green eyes, and the girl on the right had blue eyes. There were two other boys standing on either side of the twins. One had ebony black hair and eyes so brown they were almost red, and the other boy was blonde with green eyes.

"May I present to you, Quadrant 4, or as they prefer to be called-"

"Get out, lady." The green eyed girl said.

"You aren't needed." he black-haired boy added.

The woman nodded, intimidated, and ran out. Alex ran once she was gone, but the metal doors closed, and she only managed to save herself from hitting her face.

"C'mon, don't be scared, we won't bite." The blue eyes girl said.

"Yeah, tell that to your M-16 or whatever type of gun that is." Alex retorted.

The green-eyed girl walked towards her, and when she was standing in front of her, she stuck out her hand. "My name is Renee Ryane. I am your captain, boss, and above all else, your comrade and your new best friend." She said.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! I am friends with nobody. I am a loner, and I'd like to keep it that way."

"I like your spunk and style. Alexis, meet my subordinates." Renee turned and pointed to the black-haired boy. "That is Frederick Adams. Call him Fred, 'cause he doesn't like being called Frederick. Personally, I think that name is way too old."

"Gee, thanks. Anyways, it's nice to meet you, 'Lex." Fred nodded. "I am glad to be working with you."

"Am I suppose to say 'So am I?'" Alex asked. "Because I don't think I'm going to work here."

"The one that looks almost like me is my twin sister, Reine Ryane. We've got different colored eyes and way different personalities so you can't really confuse us."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Alexis." Reine said politely.

"Waaaay different."

"And that last guy is Josh Adaire. Don't be astounded by his politeness and the way he acts like a cute little kid, he's naturally a five year old. FYI, he's afraid of the dark and has a real weakness for cute things, so when he gets real whiny, just give him a cup of tea, Earl Gray is fine, a plate of cookies, and a few adorable stuffed animals, and your good to go. But above all else, he's a very good warrior to have on your side."

Alex put her hand on her forehead. "You talk way to much, you know?" She said.

"I'm a real chatter-mouth." Renee laughed. "I get that a lot. But anyways, welcome to the team, again."

"Alright. Can someone tell me what I am doing here, why I have been recruited or whatever you want to call it, and why it was me." The black-haired girl said.

"Alright, You might want to sit down, because this is a long story." Renee pushed her down onto the metal seat, which was uncomfortable, and sat down on the other side. "Alright. It would have been better if this had been explained by the big man, but sadly, he is not hear. Yet. So I'm going to give you the same cartoon version I gave the two idiots that are standing over there." She sighed and began. "There's this planet called Cybertron. Living in, were to races. The bad guys, the Decepticons, and the good guys, the Autobots. The Decepticons wanted to take voer Cybertron and whatnot, and the Autobots weren't gonna let them, which is how this whole war started. The war totally annihilated Cybertron, along with most of life that lived there, so some Autobots and Decpticons reside here, on Earth. And we're the guys that deal with those Decepticons, along with N.E.S.T. That's an organization that also deals with stuff like the Decepticons."

"And why am I the one you chose? You practically kidnapped me." Alex said.

"Pull up your shirt."

"What?!"

"What?" Fred and Josh exclaimed at the same time.

"Pull up your shirt! That is a direct order from your captain!" Renee yelled.

Alex rolled her eyes and did so. Her slim stomach was exposed, along with a black mark. "When the hell did I get a tattoo?" She asked.

"That is your Activator. If you put this jewel right about it, you will be armored and weaponed seconds after that. You need proof? Sis, show her your style."

Reine fumbled with something in her pocket, then took out a pink amulet and put it near her forehead. Two metal braclets appeared on her wrists, and two on her ankles. Silver armor built up her body, and soon, she had armor on her, and a bunch of weapons.

Alex gasped. "Holy... Freaking... Chocolate pancakes."

"Yeah. That armor is indestructible, and there are at least a hundred weapons loaded in every compartment. See, on her hands, are cannons. Her wrists, chains and wrist-blades. Her chest and stomach, bombs. Waist, knives. Her legs, guns of every kind. Feet, explosives, jet skates, hover-thrusters. That armor, that is your destiny, our destiny, humanity's survival in this freaking war, you hear me?!"

"A little on the dramatic overdrive..." Fred stated.

"Please calm down. There isn't any battle right now, so there is no reason to get so fired up." Josh added.

"I'm sorry... I get a little worked up over my job." Renee placed her hand on her temple. "You see, I like to fight. I use this job as a reason to let off steam, but we haven't had a battle in so long that I get worked up over nothing."

"I can see that." Alex said. "Over-drive."

"That sums it up. You're free to go, Alex! Make sure you come back tomorrow, you never know when there might be a big battle!"

Alex rolled her eyes and stood up. What an annoying bunch. She got and began to walk out of the metal room when the doors suddenly closed and a red light began to flash about, and a very annoying alarm sound filled the room.

"Never mind. Not just yet. We've got a little battle to finish." Renee said.

The black-haired girl slapped her forehead. What started this, anyways?

* * *

**And that is the second chapter. No Transformers scenes, at least not ye. Wait until next chapter, and remember, please read and review! Motivation!**


End file.
